Some Odd Kids
by randombookworm
Summary: When something happens to Max, the flock heads to forks and makes some stange friends. A Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Twlight, and Maximum Ride crossover. Rated T just in case.
1. The Robot

**A/N I thought I'd let you know that this story takes place before STWAOES, after Eclipse, and after TTC, and cotains spoilers for all these series up to this point. If there are words in the story that you don't know the meaning of (I love using the thesaurus), just ask me in your review. I will also explain the abbreviated titles if need be.**

**Fang POV**

"Fang, Fang, Fang," Max mumbled. Unfortunately, Max was actually saying this. Worse, Iggy was taping it. Max was sleeping in, so the rest of us were awake. _Hi Fang!_ Angel was in my head. Crap. _Angel, please get out of my head, _I thought. _If you don't... Tell Max you love her soon,_ Angel said in my head. _and I will._ _Angel,_ I warned. I felt her presence leave. That was better.

**Max POV**

As I drifted into consciousness a dark shadow passed over me and I slowly sank back out of my mind, and into the darkness of sleep.

**A/N I know this chapter is really short, but I will try to update soon. Please review praise and flames are appreciated. **


	2. The House

**A/N I do not own any of these book series**

**Fang POV**

I saw Max be knocked out again as this robot-y thing passed over her.

It looked like a normal robot, except there was a purple mist swirling around it. _Angel,_ I thought._ Make it go away. _It left when I was starting to get sleepy.

"We need to get Max to a doctor," I told the flock. "Let's fly until we find a house. They can tell us where the nearest hospital is," I said, picking up Max

"Let's go" We all walked to the edge of the cave and jumped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Llama~~~~~~~Moose~~~~~~~~~~~~

There were many clouds below us now, so we went through them to get underneath their cover. It was raining. Great.

Max still hadn't woken up, and I was getting concerned, when I saw a house.

It was tucked into the woods and made of mostly glass. Perfect.

"We're going there!" I yelled.

We dove down and landed on the grass. We had landed in front of the house, but before I could ring the doorbell, a pale dark haired girl and an even paler bronze haired boy answered the door.

"We need help," I said mentally freaking out.

"Come on in," the girl said.

"Carlisle," the boy called out.

A man walked over. He had pale blond, almost white, hair and was just as pale as the boy that answered the door.

"Who are you?" he asked

"She's Max, and that's all that matters right now so fix her please!" I was practically shouting, _and_ I was sounding very whiny.

"Okay," the man said. "Put her here on the couch." I laid Max down and kneeled on the floor next to her.

"She appears to be asleep," he noted.


	3. Awakened

**A/N Okay, so I probably won't be getting out chapters this quickly for real life reasons such as sleep, outings, soon school, so please don't get mad at me. I do NOT own any of these books series *tear* **

***waves* hi Amy**

**-Paige**

_Well no freak`n duh, _I thought.

"Have you tried waking her up?" Actually, I hadn`t thought of that." You should try it. I'm Carlisle by the way," the man named Carlisle said.

"Max," I whispered. "Max, wake up." She punched my in the nose so hard I felt it break. Max then sat up. "Where are we?" she asked then, seeing my nose, covered her mouth while spitting out apologies so fast she sounded like Nudge. I put my hand over her mouth to get her to stop talking. That was the first time I ever had to do that to Max.

"You were knocked out, and we're at these nice people's house," I replied calmly.

"Where's the flock?" she asked, panicking.

"We're over here", Iggy said, walking out from the kitchen. I hadn't noticed them go in there.

Max ran over and gave them all a hug when there was a noise behind us.

**Ooooo cliffhanger right**


	4. Vampires

**A/N I do not own any of these books. I think the Percy Jackson series might come in here, but I'm not sure. Also I promise I will not leave this story unfinished. It will be finished before I start another.**

**~~~~~~Happy Line~~~~~~~~ Sad Line~~~~~~~~~~ Mentally Deranged Line~~~~~~~**

**Max POV**

Someone came in and I spun around to see who it was.

It a whole lot more people who were all extremely pale came in. The doctor started talking. "We know you're human avian hybrids," he began, and I tensed up.

"We know you all have powers, but do not worry, we will tell, for we have a secret too- we are vampires, well all except Bella of course," he said motioning to the dark haired girl who was slightly less pale.

He didn't notice that the flock was now deathly silent, and everyone got very pale, or in Iggy's case, paler although I didn't see how that was possible.

"This is my family, my wife Esme, Edward and Bella, Emmet and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and I'm Carlisle," said Carlisle, pointing everyone out.

"Well," I said "I'm Max, and this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman, Angel, and our dog Total." We know who you are," Bella said. "Fang told us when they brought you over here." Just then two more people walked in.

~~~Super Line~~~ Lazy Line~~~ Big Fat Mama Line~~~ Moose~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I love that song except in the song there's

A. llamas

B. hand motions


	5. Demigods

**A/N Wow I've written a lot today.**

**Disclaimer: I HATE putting this in it gets so annoying I don't own any of these book series *sniffles***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Who the hell are you?" I shouted. The boy had dark hair and green eyes, and he reminded me of freaking Harry Potter. The girl had sandy hair and stormy gray eyes.

"I'm Percy, son of Poseidon," the boy said. "And this is my friend Annabeth, daughter of Athena," Percy finished.

"Hold up," I said. "Like Greek Mythology Poseidon and Athena?"

"Yes," Annabeth said.

"The vampires are the most beautiful people I've ever seen," Percy noted.

"Not me," mumbled Fang.

"Shut it Fang," I said, and guess what, he smiled and I melted.

"Fang, Max is swooning," Angel called out.

"Angel," I warned.

"Ooo, Max, maybe, you guys should-" Iggy had his hand wrapped over Nudge's mouth.

"Thanks Iggy," I said and he nodded.

**Percy POV**

Max was so pretty, and she seemed so tough.

_That's because she is tough,___I heard someone say in my mind.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed because it was creepy, having someone in your mind.

But she really was beautiful, despite the fact that she was wearing a bloodstained T-shirt and jeans. The boy, next to her, Fang, was wearing all black. I'd wait till I got to know him before judging him.

He had seemed very worried earlier, but now his face was an expressionless mask.

I assumed he and Max were the leaders.

"No, Max is the leader. Fang's her best friend, and right hand man, and he-" Fang had put his hand over Angel's mouth.

"Angel can read minds, and she can put thoughts and pictures in other peoples minds," he explained.

**Fang POV**

I saw that boy Percy drooling over Max, and I wasn't happy. Wait, why did I just think that?

_Because you loooove her,_ Angel thought in my head. She left before I could say anything to her. Crap.

~~~~~~~~THE LINE OF AWSOMNESS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay I lied. This story takes place _after_ STWAOES. Everything else is the same. And I might stay up all night writing. Might is the key word. If I have enough caffeine. Maybe.


	6. Truth or Dare

**A/N First off, thank you Amy for reviewing ****every chapter****. I stayed up all night writing last night, and all it took was four and a half Dr Peppers, so if my spelling is a little off, please don't get mad at me because I'm very tired.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Emmet POV**

Us guys were all hanging out. Jasper and I had found Fang was expressionless, but when Max and Alice walked in, his face softened, and Jasper looked curious. Hmm. I gave Jasper a questioning look, but he didn't make any movement to show he'd heard me.

**Max POV**

When Alice and I walked in, the boys were playing truth or dare. "We're going to play," Alice said.

"Fang, what do you think about Max?" Jasper asked.

"She's my best friend," Fang announced. I was relived he hadn't said anything else.

"Max," Fang said. "Truth or dare?" I pondered for a minute. "Dare," I said.

"Find a poofy dress of Alice's that _Alice_ picks, put it on, and come back in here." Crap.

Alice and I left the room and walked down the hall. "Here's this," Alice said.

She was holding a one shoulder, pale pink, glittery dress. It had a _huge_ skirt. I mean huge. Probably wider than Fang, Iggy, and I standing shoulder-to-shoulder. That big.

I quickly changed and unwillingly trudged down the hallway. Alice opened the door, and Fang immediately burst out laughing.


	7. Arm Wrestling

**A/N Very sleepy *yawn***

**On with the story!**

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

"That is so unlike you!" he said, tears streaming out his eyes. He soon collected himself though, and the game continued.

"Emmett," I began.

"He's always dare," Percy cut in.

"Okay, challenge Fang to an arm wrestling match."

They wrestled, and Fang won.

"Dude, that's like _impossible!_" Jasper cried.

"Fang's just that strong," I pointed out, and I could have sworn I saw him blush.

Just then, Alice dropped the bomb.

**A/N I just think those at signs are so pretty. YAY! Another cliffhanger! They are so fun to do because I get annoyed replies *cough, bookworminpeace, cough cough***

**Sorry the chapter is so short. I just really wanted to make the ending a cliffhanger. There isn't another one for another *flips through notebook counting* three or so pages.**


	8. Schedules

**A/N I made it 48 hours without sleeping!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RANDOM LINE!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"You have to go to Forks High," Alice said.

"I have your schedules here. You all have the whole day with Edward and Bella."

Damn. A mind reader is with us at all times. Lovely.

"You can also sit with us at lunch," Emmet put in obviously still miffed about losing to Fang.

"Get ready, we all have a lot of shopping to do," Alice told us, grabbing her purse.

Fang, Iggy, and I groaned.

All the other girls plus Edward had entered.

"Get in my car now. Edward, you drive."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ HI! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N Okay, for later in the story, would you prefer:**

**a shorter chapter with a cliff hanger about Max disappearing**

**Or**

**a little bit longer chapter with a cliff hanger about Max possibly being dead**

**Your choice.**

**P.S. sorry it's so short!**


	9. Shopping

**A/N Amy, I already have it written up. I'm trying to decide where to end the chapter. The disclaimer has died.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SMILE!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When we got to the mall, Alice just _insisted_ that we go to Abercrombie.

"We can all go in this store," she had said.

So there we were. I was trying on the plainest shirts I could find, and some jeans that fit well.

"Max you need to get those," Alice shrieked. She ran around the store, grabbing more of each.

"Alice, _no_ pink _whatsoever_!" I yelled. She put the pink shirts back, and then paid for everybody.

"Ooo lets go in here," Nudge squealed. It had zebra print shirts in the window.

"Those are so cute, we need to-"

"Thanks Iggy," I said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fifty five. That's how many bags I ended up with. Alice decided to drag us to a formal wear store. Her excuse was that we would all be going to Bella and Edward's wedding.

I had ended up getting a quite a few dresses, much to my dismay. One was a navy blue sleeveless dress that went to my knees. The next was a long sleeved dress that was a little shorter than the first, and was the exact pattern of my wings. Another was made of a shimmery black material, and was a one shoulder dress. The next was a pale blue that faded into purple, and it went halfway down my calves. It had a blue flower pinned to one of the straps.

My entire closet was filled, and it was a huge walk in. Alice had also bought me a giant personalized makeup set.

My room had a floor length mirror, and I was trying o figure out a way to take it down, when Alice and Jasper walked into the room.

"We need to talk to you," Alice said.

"Fang loves you," Jasper announced.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~HI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N Please review. The faster you do, the faster the new chapter is posted.**


	10. Evil Alice

**A/N Sorry if my updates are few and far between, but something is up with my computer.**

I heard a boom, and I ran out of my room.

Gazzy and Iggy had apparently made a machine that sounds like a bomb when you push a button. Great.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

"Max, wake up!" Alice was shouting. "I picked out your clothes for today, so just get changed so I can do your make up," she babbled.

"What!?!" I yelled, shocked.

"I'll just do a little pale eye shadow with a tiny bit of mascara, and some clear lip gloss."

"But school doesn't start for _three hours_."

"Too bad," Alice said very unsympathetically.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Two and a half hours later, we all piled into Carlisle's Mercedes.

Percy was crammed against the window and Annabeth, who was crammed against me; I was crammed against Fang, who was crammed against Iggy, and so forth.

When we finally got to school, people were staring at us like there's no tomorrow. Just what I needed.

**Edward POV**

Everyone was staring at the newcomers, Max and Fang especially.

It was sunny today, so we vampires were all in the car. Finally Percy got out, and we drove off.

**Max POV**

When I got out of the car, everyone stared. I assumed that it was just because we were new, but guys stared at me all day and girls looked at me with – jealousy? I shook it off and walked into the building with Fang, Iggy, Percy, Annabeth, and Bella. We all walked to English, me between Fang and Percy


	11. School

**Thanks to every one who replied, It made me so happy!**

**Brand New Disclaimer: Randombookworm does NOT own Maximum Ride, Twilight, or Percy Jackson, because, sadly, she is not two middle aged men and a middle aged woman. That would be creepy.**

**Percy POV**

The English teacher, Mr. Varner, introduced us to the class.

Fang and Iggy's fake names were Nick and Jeff. I guess they couldn't use their real names, so I don't know.

And then there was the big question- did I like Max or did I like Annabeth?

I thought Max was gorgeous, but I thought she'd need someone tougher, like Fang.

Annabeth was really pretty, we got along so well, and we had fought numerous battles together.

We used to hate each other because of our parents, but now I was happy whenever she was with me.

I was really glad Annabeth didn't join Artemis' hunt, because I'd rarely see her, and- wait. I was in love with Annabeth.

But Athena hated me.

This would be difficult.

**Max POV**

Percy looked deep in thought while we were being introduced to the class. I wondered what he was thinking about.

When we sat down, it was two to a table so Bella sat alone, Fang and I sat together, Percy and Annabeth sat together, and Iggy sat with a girl who reminded me of Nudge.

After class, the girl came up to me and said, "My name is Jessica. Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" I glanced at Fang. He nodded and left my side.

"Hey, do you think you can get me his phone number?"

"Whose?" I asked.

"The tall dark one. He is so hot,"

"Um," I said when Bella came to my rescue.

"I think he's interested in Max," she said.

Jessica's face fell.

"He goes for tougher girls," Bella continued. "There's only one girl tougher than him."

"Really?" I asked. "He's my best friend; I can read him better than anybody."

She nodded. "Edward told me. And angel, and-"

"Okay, okay."

**Please review it would make my day!**

**The following announcement is for anyone who has read the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series:**

**Percy will be played by Logan Lerman. :D**

**Annabeth will be played by Alexandra Daddario**

**That is all I know as of now.**


	12. First Day of School and Explanation

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but excuses are at the bottom**

"Oh, one more thing," Bella exclaimed. "Alice told me to tell you that the dance is tomorrow and that your going with, um, Nick."

"I'm going to kill her," I muttered under my breath.

"Good luck with that," Bella replied.

It seemed like forever until the lunch bell rang. When it finally did, we all went to the cafeteria and bought two trays of food,except for Bella, Percy, and Annabeth, who only bought one.

When we sat down at the "Cullen" table, Bella whispered, "You guys will get more food when everyone else is here because they don't eat."

I had forgotten about that.

"Great," Iggy said through a mouthful of food. "I'm starving"

~~~~~AWSOME TIME WARP LINE!~~~LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! :P~~~~~

The next day, so many boys asked me to the dance that I wanted to scream, but luckily the vamps were back, so someone helped me steer clear of most of them.

**SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!**

**Harry: She is**

**Me: Not now! Just so you know, I kidnapped Harry Potter, so that's why he's here. But why I was so late on updating: after my previous update, I was just going to do one big chapter, and was slowly but surely doing just that. Then, when I was about halfway through, my computer died. we bought a new one two weeks later, so all of the story I had typed up was lost. Then I had to figure out how to be able to post it, as we bought a Mac, whereas we had had a Microsoft (Macs are awesome by the way, virtually no viruses). I had to figure out how to save as a Word document before I could post, and then I just needed uninterrupted free time, and to find my notebook. That is what happened. Ask Bookworminpeace if you don't believe me. The other chapters won't be this short. I promise.**


	13. The End

**Well, It's been a year. A great year, a crappy year, but a year, none the less. I have a few reasons for putting off this story:**

**1) I started writing a real book of my own**

**2) I hate this story. I hate how it moves, I hate the style, I don't like how it was written. My writing has changed a lot since I wrote this.**

**3)This is the last chapter. Bye. I'll update everything else, with varying frequency. Some I most likely won't get to until summer, and even then I'm volunteering, I have camp, and I have schoolwork. **

**BTW, I'm taking out about 10 pages of my journal out. They are in no way important to the story, and I just want to get it over with.**

**So, without further ado, the last chapter of Some Odd Kids.**

Alice had forced me to wear the navy blue dress. I thought I looked like crap, but Alice wouldn't listen. The girls had twisted my hair into a bun, and I was wearing lethal looking heels (actual, they probably could be).

When I walked downstairs, I noticed that the vampires had set up for the party already. There were colorful streamers everywhere, in every color except pink. I was thankful for that. There were bowls of food set out on a long table that had confetti sprinkled over the top. Strobe lights were flashing, and loud music was shaking the floor with its heavy bass.

The doorbell rang, and Alice ran to get it. A large group of people ran in at once, though I don't know why.

**Percy POV**

A mob of people showed up at the door, and the large house was not so empty. The music was loud, and all of a sudden, Max stopped.

**Max POV**

Oh. My. Freaking. God. Next to me, Fang froze next to me too. Emmet had put the picture of Fang and I asleep together on the counter. No one had noticed it yet, so I flipped it down. Fang chuckled. "Don't worry about it Max," he said, as he led me towards the dance floor. Amazingly, I didn't. I leaned my head on his chest and side to myself. I decided that tonight was the best night of my life, so far that is.

Me: All Done! Finally!

Harry: You forgot to say that one of the reasons you haven't typed this is because you no longer like Twilight.

Me: It needs to go die in a hole. –waves- Bye!


End file.
